


Together We Can Make It

by Voidcoffee



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Mentions of Past Torture, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidcoffee/pseuds/Voidcoffee
Summary: Kevin's having a bad day, but Carlos and Cecil are there for him





	Together We Can Make It

The house was a mess of footsteps, the smell of food and the occasional whine and gasp. Not to mention the loud screams of the sunset. It was one of those days again. Generally, Kevin felt fine, or, well, relatively fine. Years of unfriendly treatme- no, torture. Call it what it is, Kevin. Torture. Years of torture always leave a stain on the body and mind. Kind of like a nasty tomato juice stain that went untreated for a long time, so now it’s going to take ages to get it out of your shirt. 

 

Today was one of the days Kevin was definitely not fine. And these days always came with a storm of senses. Carlos and Cecil really tried to make their partner as comfortable as possible. Cecil always got a bunch of blankets and pillows from their bed and the attic. They were eclectic to say the least. Though, what fabric in this household wasn’t? Whilst Cecil was doing that, Carlos worked his butt off in the kitchen. Certain foods make people feel better; that’s just science, he would often say, and Cecil and Kevin would smile and nod, not understanding the science, but understanding Carlos. 

 

Throughout this all, Kevin would lay on the couch. He’d be silent, except for when the pain suddenly flared up and a gasp or a whine or a whimper would escape his mouth. He’d lay with his knees pulled up against his chest and his arms over his head, just breathing. 

 

Carlos made food, Cecil got bedding, and Kevin continued breathing. They were all fine with this arrangement. Today didn’t differ.

  
  


Cecil covered his partner in pillows. Then in blankets. And then in kisses. He sat down next to him on the couch. Or, well, not the couch, rather the carpet in front of the couch. He leaned his head back so he just touched Kevin’s knees. He closed his eyes and listened to him breathe. As long as he kept breathing, everything was fine. Kevin’s head rested on a pillow in the shape of a cloud, but the cloud was made out of a rainbow. It was very gay. They’d given it the nickname Kevin the Gay Cloud, because it’d been a present for Kevin when he’d moved in with Cecil and Carlos. Cecil remembered how happy Kevin was that day. Genuinely happy. He’d smiled (that was a smile) and they’d cuddled and it was a great day all-round.    
  
“Kev?”   
“Hm?”   
“You’re beautiful.”   
“Hmmm am not.”   
“Are.”   
  
Cecil ran his hand through his lover’s hair. It was slowly turning brown now. It had been ever since he’d left Strex. Or, Strex left him? Something along those lines. His hair was really soft, which always surprised Cecil, even though his fingers had felt it so many times before. He placed another kiss on his forehead and, even though he couldn’t see it, knew Kevin was smiling. His body still bore the scars that Strex left on him. He was massively ashamed of them and they were the main reason he still didn’t think himself beautiful, no matter what his lovers said. 

 

It’d been over a year ago now that Kevin joined Cecil and Carlos’ household. They’d seen how different he was after Strex left. It’s like the old Kevin was re-emerging. Slowly, but still. It took them all a while to realize how they felt about each other. None of them had ever thought themselves polyamorous before this, so it was new to all of them. Still, there had barely been any issues, thanks to a lot of advice from Sheriff Sam. Cecil had felt a bit jealous at first, seeing his husband with another man, even though he loved them both. They’d dealt with it though, and those feeling of jealousy disappeared. Relationships are never perfect, they become perfect when you accept them for what they are and everyone involved is happy.

 

“Food’s ready!” Carlos’ oaken voice came from the kitchen. Carlos’ hands, feet, arms and the rest of his body were soon to follow. He was carrying a large tray covered in food. A fruit salad, fried eggs, coffee, tea and dark chocolate. Carlos knew all these foods were linked to higher feelings of happiness. Carlos knew this, because he knew science and also because he knew how google worked. He put the tray down on the table. Meanwhile, Cecil had wrapped his arms around Kevin and was trying to get him to sit up (spurting a lot of whines and groans from his partner). When this event was in the past (though time is weird in Night Vale so this was only the perceived past, and not the scientific or universal past, because time is weird in Night Vale so this was only the perce-), Carlos handed both his partners a plate of food and sat next to them on the couch. Carlos on the left, Kevin huggled up in blankets in the middle and Cecil on the right. Cecil leaned his head on Kevin’s shoulders. Kevin leaned his head on Carlos’ shoulders. Carlos had no one’s shoulders to lean his head on, so he leaned on Kevin’s head.

 

Together, they watched TV and cuddled until they all felt content and happy. It almost always ended in them falling asleep on the couch with the TV still on and the hidden cameras in the house still spying on them (not that they ever stopped).  

  
“Hey, babe?” Carlos asked.   
“Yeah?” responded two voices. Carlos chuckled.   
“I love you,” said the scientist. Not scientifically, but romantically.   
“I love you too,” responded both the scientist’s partners.


End file.
